kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Luksemburgu
Luksenburgu është shtet sovran në pjesën perendimore të Evropës. Shteti i beneluksit, Luksenburgu në anën veri-perindimore kufizohet nga Belgjika, pjesa veri-lindore nga Gjermania dhe nga veri-lindja gjerë në veri-perënim, Mbretëria e Dukës së Madhë, kufizohet nga Franca. Historia : Artikulli kryesor : Historia Politika : Artikulli kryesor : Sistemi shtetror Njësitë administrative : Artikulli kryesor : Njësitë administrative në Luksemburg Luksemburgu ndahet në tri njësi administrative të quajtura Distrikt cilat ndahen më tutje më 12 njësi të quajtura kantone e që këto ndahen në 116 njësi më të vogla të quajtura komuna thumb|230px|left|Njësitë administrative në Luksemburg * Dikrech **Klierf **Dikrech **Réiden **Veianen **Wolz * Gréiwemaacher **Iechternach **Gréiwemaacher **Réimech * Lëtzebuerg **Kapellen **Esch-Uelzecht **Lëtzebuerg **Miersch Gjeografia : Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme e Luksemburgut është 65,200 km2, shtrihet rreth koordinatave gjeografike 49 45 V''', 6 10 '''L. Vija kufitare e Luksemburgut është 359 km e gjatë dhe nuk ka vijë bregdetare. Klima e Luksemburgut është klimë kontinentale me dimër të butë dhe verë të ftohtë. Pjesa më e madhe e relievit të Luksemburgut është terren me rrafshnalta të gjëra e të buta, me male të cekëta që në veri shendohen në bjeshkë . Pika më e ultë e relievit gjendet përgjatë bregut të lumit Mosele (133m;ang.:Moselle River) dhe ajo më e larta në lartësi mbidetare prej 559 metrave në vendin e quajtur "Vendi i kalas" (ang.:Buurgplaatz). Ekonomia : Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia Ekonomia e Luksemburgut para një shekulli ka qenë në një shkallë të ulët të zhvillimit. Në daljen prej kësaj prapambeturie nuk kanë ndihmuar as rezervat e konsiderueshme të mineralit të hekurit, me që ato në përmbajtjen e tyre kanë pasur fosfor. Mënyra e defosforizimit me metodën e Tomasit në vititn 1877 ka mundësuar rritjen e prodhimtarisë. Prej asaj kohe prodhimtaria e gizës, e cila ka qenë 100 000 tonë, është rritur më se katër herë. Në vitin 1997 janë prodhuar 440 000 ton gizë, dhe 2,6 milion ton çelik. Sasia prej më se 6 ton të çelikut për kokë të banorit paraqet rekordin botërorë dhe paraqet një shtet karakteristik. Përveç përpunimit të mineralit të hekurit të eksploatuar në vend, 90% të këtij minerali importohet nga krahina Loren e Francës, nga Suedia dhe Brazizli. Me koksin e qymyrgurit e importua nga gjermania punojnë 30 uzina metalurgjike, 9 çelnikore dhe 6 derstile. Qendrat më të njohura janë Diferdanzh me 20 000 banorë, Esh 30.000 banorë dhe Belvare , që janë koncentruar në jug të shtetit. Në kuadër të prodhimtarisë së gjithëmbarshme metalurgjia me 75% përcakton edhe njëanshmërinë themelore në ekonomi. Prodhimet e saj më se 95% eksportohen jashtë, duke i sjellë Luksemburgut të ardhura të mëdha. Fitimet që sjell metalurgjia janë bazë e mirë e përparimit të degëve të tjera të ekonomisë, si bujqësisë, industrisë përpunuese dhe transporti. Bujqësia, edhe pse është intensive, prodhimtaria është e vogël për shkak të tokës joproduktive. Në vlerën e prodhimtarisë bujqësore 80% merr pjesë blegtoria. Për ndryshim nga shtetet tjera të Beneluksit, në Luksemburg dominojnë pronat me madhësi mesatare(10-50ha0 me 60%. Luksemburgu eksporton prodhimet e metalurgjisë, të cilat në tregun botëror janë mjaft të kërkuara. Importon lëndët e para për metalurgji, mandej drithërat. Tregtinë e ka të orientuar me shtetet e Bashkësisë Evropiane. Demografia : Artikulli kryesor : Demografia Kultura : Artikulli kryesor : Kultura Të tjera *Telekomunikacioni *Transporti *Ushtria *Turizmi Lidhje të jashtme }} }} * Qeveria : Faqe Zyrtare * Kryetari : * Parlamenti : * Ministritë : ---- * Official Website for Luxembourg * Governments on the WWW: Luxembourg ---- Kategoria:Luksemburg Category:Shtete në Evropë ace:Luksèmburg af:Luxemburg als:Luxemburg an:Lusemburgo ang:Letseburg ar:لوكسمبورغ arc:ܠܘܟܣܡܒܘܪܓ arz:لوكسيمبورج ast:Luxemburgu az:Lüksemburq bar:Luxmburg bat-smg:Lioksembōrgs bcl:Luhemburgo be:Люксембург be-x-old:Люксэмбург bg:Люксембург bn:লুক্সেমবুর্গ bpy:লুক্সেমবুর্গ br:Luksembourg (bro) bs:Luksemburg ca:Luxemburg ce:Люксембург ceb:Luxembourg co:Lussemburgu crh:Lüksemburg cs:Lucembursko csb:Luksembùrskô cv:Люксембург (патшалăх) cy:Lwcsembwrg da:Luxembourg de:Luxemburg diq:Luksemburg dsb:Luxemburgska ee:Luxembourg el:Λουξεμβούργο eml:Lussembûrgh en:Luxembourg eo:Luksemburgo (lando) es:Luxemburgo et:Luksemburg eu:Luxenburgo ext:Lussembulgu fa:لوکزامبورگ fi:Luxemburg fiu-vro:Luksõmburk fo:Luksemburg fr:Luxembourg (pays) frp:Luxembôrg (payis) fur:Lussemburc fy:Lúksemboarch ga:Lucsamburg gd:Lucsamburg gl:Luxemburgo - Lëtzebuerg gn:Luxemburgo gv:Lucsemburg hak:Lù-sêm-pó haw:Lukemapuka he:לוקסמבורג hi:लग्ज़म्बर्ग hif:Luxembourg hr:Luksemburg hsb:Luxemburgska ht:Liksanbou (peyi) hu:Luxemburg hy:Լյուքսեմբուրգ ia:Luxemburg id:Luksemburg ie:Luxemburgia ilo:Luxembourg io:Luxemburgia is:Lúxemborg it:Lussemburgo ja:ルクセンブルク jbo:luksymbyrg jv:Luksemburg ka:ლუქსემბურგი (ქვეყანა) kab:Luxembourg kg:Luxembourg kk:Люксембург ko:룩셈부르크 ksh:Luxembursh (Jruußhächzochdom) ku:Lûksembûrg kv:Люксембург kw:Lushaborg ky:Люксембург la:Luxemburgum lb:Lëtzebuerg (Land) li:Luxemburg (land) lij:Luxemburgo lmo:Lüssemburgh ln:Luksamburg lt:Liuksemburgas lv:Luksemburga mk:Луксембург ml:ലക്സംബര്‍ഗ് mn:Люксембург mr:लक्झेंबर्ग ms:Luxembourg nah:Luxemburgo nds:Luxemborg nds-nl:Luxemburg (laand) ne:लक्जेम्बर्ग nl:Luxemburg (land) nn:Luxembourg no:Luxembourg nov:Luxembourg nrm:Luxembourg nv:Látsębooʼ oc:Luxemborg (estat) os:Люксембург (паддзахад) pam:Luxembourg pap:Luxembourg pdc:Luxemburg pih:Luksemborg pl:Luksemburg pms:Lussemborgh pnb:لکسمبرگ pnt:Λουξεμβούργο ps:لېکسامبورګ pt:Luxemburgo qu:Luksimbur rm:Luxemburg rmy:Luksemburgo ro:Luxemburg roa-rup:Luxemburg ru:Люксембург sa:लक्सम्बर्ग sah:Лүксембург sc:Lussemburgu scn:Lussimburgu sco:Luxembourg se:Luxemburg sh:Luksemburg simple:Luxembourg sk:Luxembursko sl:Luksemburg sr:Луксембург stq:Luxembuurich sv:Luxemburg sw:Luxemburg szl:Luksymburg ta:லக்சம்பர்க் tet:Luxemburgu tg:Люксембург th:ประเทศลักเซมเบิร์ก tk:Lýuksemburg tl:Luxembourg tr:Lüksemburg tt:Люксембург udm:Люксембург ug:Lyuksémburg uk:Люксембург ur:لکسمبرگ uz:Luksemburg vec:Lusenburgo vi:Luxembourg vls:Luxemburg (land) vo:Luxämburgän wa:Grande-Dutcheye do Lussimbork war:Luxemburgo wo:Luksambuur xal:Люксембург Балһсн yi:לוקסעמבורג yo:Luxembourg zea:Luxemburg (land) zh:卢森堡 zh-classical:盧森堡 zh-min-nan:Luxembourg zh-yue:盧森堡